Who's Stronger Now?
by Keke234
Summary: Kuki has learned to keep her questions silent in the academy of ITI. When she is chosen to further her training in Fathers mansion and go to high school though, she has nothing but questions. Especially about a certain suspicious four.
1. Prologue

**A/N -Kuki is still Kuki. She's just...smarter, stronger and grew out of her love for Rainbow Monkeys. And because of her little…uhm…switch, she's just a little more serious. Heh, I guess she's OOC. But I guess she grew up? And besides that will only be shown in the next chapter ^.^ First chapter is a prologue so it will be very short. Further chapters will be way longer ^u^**

**Disclaimer- I would say I own absolutely nothing, but I take full responsibility for **_**this**_** story. However, KND I do not own. *sigh***

**Enough talk. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Wally**

I looked at the door separating us from dying of boredom. It was a door. Slowly, I looked at Kuki.

"You're not serious," I said, even though I knew she was serious.

"Oh, please Wally? Please, please, please with a giant cherry on top?" She begged. Why? It irritated the crud outa me! We could skip this part. This whole thing where she begs, I say 'no', she pleads, I still say 'no', the wet works come (and I hate when that happens) so I say 'yes' to make her stop. The there's two hours of torture I have to endure. I could just skip that and say yes, but…

"No." It's cowardly not to stand your ground…and I really didn't want to see 'Explorer Rainbow Monkeys' Jungle Adventure' again.

"But I got Numbuh 2 to come and he wants to see it! He even brought his camera." Nagged Kuki. If she wasn't a girl, I'd pound the Japanese outa her… I can only dream... Then again I prefer her a girl. For…reasons.

"Actually I really-"

"Shut up!" Kuki yelled, silencing Hoagie. I went back to thinking about the 'reasons' I had for liking Kuki. As a girl. Why would I like her any other way? I only liked that she was a girl.

Nothing more.

I looked at the girl with a pleading look in her eyes. Her eyes are pretty. Really blue. I like them. Her cheeks were red. She's blushing! On her cheeks! Is she blushing because of me?

"Uhm…I-it's….well," I sighed. Then realized I was stuttering and scratched the back of my head as if it would bring words to my mouth. Crud. The heat in my cheeks burned with an unknown vengeance. I was acting like a girl! It was all Kukis' fault, standing there being pretty. Stupid Kuki. Stupid monkeys.

"No! These stupid monkeys only sing and annoy and act stupid! They're cruddy and lousy and suck! Why can't you just for once stop being so girly and irritating so we can watch what _I_want to for _once_?" As I spoke my hands flew around to further prove my point. In the end I pointed at 'Big Trouble'. Kuki's eyes started to water.

_Crud._

She was gonna cry and it would be all my fault. How do I get myself into these messes? I would've skipped this part but my cruddy reputation depended on me standing my ground.

To my surprise, Kuki held them back and croaked "Ok." Before walking to the doors next the poster of 'Big Trouble'. I stared at the doors open-mouthed. Numbuh Two's hand slapped my back before he ran to the doors.

"It worked Numbuh Four!" He yelled before the doors closed.

I stared a few more seconds before walking to the doors. This was a victory. Violence. Action. That's what I wanted in a movie. Would Kuki like it? I didn't think of that before.

The doors closed behind me and the sound of fighting filled my ears. The thought I had flew out my ear.

* * *

**Kuki**

"No! These stupid monkeys only sing and annoy and act stupid! They're cruddy and lousy and suck! Why can't you just for once stop being so girly and irritating so we can watch what _I_want to for _once_?" Wally's words came out too fast and loud for me to process immediately. I wanted to take his offense and yell back that I am a girl. But the thought that he wanted me to change hurt.

He wanted someone completely different. I wanted to cry. I really did. But we always did this and crying never helped. He wanted me to change. So I would.

I hardly tried to put up a brave face because it took all of my pride to say "Ok."

It's a simple word that meant so much more. _Ok I'll change, for you._

I tried so hard not to cry as I walked into the theatre. It didn't bode well for my conscience to know we were sneaking into a movie and the guy that checks tickets had innocently taken a break, not expecting three ten year olds to see such violence.

And that's what it was. The whole movie. Exploding buildings, fighting, words I'd never heard before but I'm certain they're rude.

"That. Was. Awesome." Hoagie said slowly. Unable to process the words.

"That was fucking awesome!" Wally voiced for him. I kept quiet as we made our way to the parking lot. Wally was using every new curse word we've learned on the way.

"You don't _have_ to swear just cause you hear it!" I scolded. They both looked at me, obviously just realizing I was there.

"Yes I do." Wally smirked.

"Something's keeping Numbuh One and Five so I'm gonna check up with them," announced a backing away Hoagie.

Wally looked at me and blushed, like he always does, then focused on the paving. As it ate me up whole I had to ask him.

"Do want me to change?" I asked, almost crying again. Wally looked up me in surprise. I wish I could get into his head to see what he was thinking.

"What? Kuki… maybe just a little. I don't know, just don't cry, please." Wally was holding my hand. I blushed willing him not to let go. He wanted me to change. So he didn't like me for me. I let go. Running to who knows where so I could cry without him seeing.

"Stronger. New Kuki's strong. Strong doesn't cry."

"You're right." An unknown voice that was on the verge of breaking said. I turned around to see who it was. Chad was sitting near a tree. I realized with a start that I'd run really far. Chad was the best KND operative. And I had no chance against him but I took a defensive stance just in case.

"Relax. I'm only here to tell you how to become stronger." He said with a smirk.

"I don't want advice from a traitor." I spat. He only smirked. He left KND to become one of Fathers recruits. How could I trust him?

"Do you want to become stronger or not?"

My hesitation answered for me.

"You'll realize you don't belong with them soon enough, when you do, go down the lane." He winked before turning to leave.

"Why me?" I yelled after him.

"Father doesn't talk about his plans," A pained expression pasted itself on his face and I knew the sentence was incomplete "he wants you though." He finished, then threw something at me. It missed.

I pondered on this. Father specifically asked for me. But I didn't want to go to him.

"Kuki!" Someone called. I think Numbuh Five. More voices called my name. I focused on the green gas forming around me. It swallowed me in a black mouth. The gas filled my nostrils. It had no smell. I closed my heavy eyelids before a cool wind helped me fall.

Darkness and Sector V's faces was the last thing I saw before the gas took me.


	2. The Academy of ITI

**A/N- Well about updates…heh… to be 100% honest, I'm not quite sure how often I'll be updating. Sorry for the anticipation build up, it got out of hand, yes? This chapter is kinda boring, but much needed. Next chapter won't take too long^_^. Round of applause to the authors who reviewed/faved or followed…only two? Clap anyway!**

**Disclaimer – this whole story is under the ****disclaimer****! So I will not be writing this again.**

* * *

**Kuki**

Rachel flexed on the other side of the mat. I watched her carefully while stretching my arms above my head, this was serious. If I could beat Rachel, I could beat anyone.

"You ready?" The blonde asked. She was a natural born leader. The tough one. She's been in my training sessions for three years and no one has beaten her yet. I briefly wondered why _I _could change that.

_I'm Kuki Sanban. No one has beaten me yet. _

I began untying and retying my hair, but despite my efforts the bangs bounced foreword and were once again in my face. I need a clip. I cannot fight with them hovering over my forehead and hanging into my eyes, practically blinding me.

"Whoa…" Ace said in his usual semi-calm-slash-solid voice. "This looks serious."

"Oh I don't know Ace, but _maybe _just _maybe_ this is _SERIOUS._" Rachels glare made me inwardly shudder. Her voice was a scary calm clash-that seemed to work…for the scary part mostly. She didn't even have to try, like Fanny (who shows her frustration by shouting). No… she just had this look. And because of this particular look, Ace's hazelnut eyes shimmered fear for a brief moment before he was holding his hands up in mock surrender and instantly regaining his cool composure.

"No need to get so feisty Rach. I was _only _stating the aura coming of from this section of the gym, other than _sexy_ of course." At the word 'sexy' Ace's gaze hovered to me. I could feel the burning sensation in my cheeks when he did this. There goes my confident façade. The aura of this part of the gym was now embarrassment. And Ace knew it, I could tell by his arrogant smirk.

Rachel muttered something about 'obvious' and 'pervert', but I chose to ignore it since I didn't hear it too well. Instead I turned to Ace and cocked an eyebrow, in response he winked. I giggled and winked back.

"Ahem," Rachel cleared her throat, rather loudly might I add. In fact so loud I had awoken from my slight daydreaming coma just to look at her. She was looking from me to Ace and back. "I'd like to get on with this please and thanks but no thanks Ace." Rachel glared at him with her hand on her hip. Ace just chuckled then mock saluted us before catching my eye again and walking away. I willed myself not to watch him stalk off and instead concentrated on Rachel (Who had already taken a fighting stance). I positioned myself as well.

_You're ready, Kuki. You are ready. _

I put all my concentration into watching Rachel, allowing her the first move. I scanned her stance, both of her hands were fisted and pinned to her side, her legs apart and firmly planted on the blue mat one in front of the other. I cleared my mind and kept my concentration on Rachel.

Before hearing a very annoying voice and turning to it, feeling (above other things) murderous.

"Rachel! Kuki! The headmaster wants to see us in his office," I turned to see Fanny. Her cheeks flushed and her frown heavy. She turned to walk away but stopped waiting for us to follow. Fanny was too bossy. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms when I saw Rachel complying. Fanny whisked around so that she was facing me.

"Well?" She bit out. I refrained from saying we haven't even started or how she had the _worst _timing and followed her. Only then had I realized we had a –rather disappointed-crowd circled around the mat. Of course we did, Rachel and I had never lost, now we were fighting against each other. Even I'd wondered who would win, and that was not supposed to be how you thought. You were supposed to be confident. Like Cree or Chad. I smiled at the thought of Chad.

I've liked Chad Dickon since I'd first seen him. He was the one that showed me around when I'd first awoken in this place seven years ago. He was kind and confident and cute.

After walking through a few halls and quads, we finally reached the huge double doors that lead to the Principle Gilligan's office. Fanny opened one half of the door making the hinges shift together and creek uncomfortably. As soon as we walked in the sound of soft classical music filled my ears. It was a slow, low, sad tune played from a piano. Then it abruptly ended when we made ourselves present, disappointment thudded my chest as the beautiful melody came to a halt.

There were others in the room as well; Ace and Michelle. They were standing opposite the desk. When the door slammed shut, making our presence known, everyone turned to us. Aces' gaze made my cheeks heat.

Mr. Gilligan was standing next to record player, his stern expression present and cold on his face. He always seemed somewhat sad. I felt bad for him just by seeing that he ached and hurt. As much as I wanted to give him a reassuring smile, that would be silly. So I just sighed and set my sympathy aside.

"Quite nice of you three to join us," Mr. G said in a gruff voice, taking a seat behind his bug desk. I looked at the carpet, feeling guilty for being reluctant to come in the first place. "You have all been selected specifically to continue your training while working on an important mission for Father." He paused scanning our faces. I just stared, wide eyed willing him to continue the glorious news. "You will be living in Fathers mansion; there you will get more details about the mission. For now, start packing. You leave Friday" With that, he stood up, walking his round body to the record player. "You are dismissed."

I didn't know what to think. The full impact of what our principle had just said had yet to settle and we were already walking down a very cold corridor. Ace's voice was merely an echo that stunned my thoughts;

"Wow, this means no more snow, no more academy, good thing too. I'm getting tired of this boring ass place." When he said this a few nodded. I said and did nothing. We were leaving…

BAM. It hit me. We were leaving! Chosen specifically to go to live with Father! My smile nearly broke my cheeks and out of elation that was about to boil over I grabbed the person closest to me and embraced him/her tightly.

"We're leaving." I whispered into the person's ear.

"Uhm…_yay?_" To my surprise and utter embarrassment, it was Ace who spoke back into my ear, his breath warm against my ear and his voice confused. I could feel the heat in my cheeks rising and wanted to let go immediately. Never, ever again will I let my emotions out in such a brash manner. I should apologize for my actions.

'_Or I should let go…' _I thought. But my actions betrayed my brain, because I was stiff and it sure as hell didn't seem as if I was letting go anytime soon.

There was a pause before I was startled into definitely not letting go; Aces arms wrapped around me and his hands rested on the small of my back.

"Yes…Yay." I said awkwardly.

Eventually we broke apart. I could tell by the amused grin Ace was giving me that I was as red as a fire hydrant. And everyone had suddenly stopped to look at the predicament I'd put myself in.

Each of them gave us a look. Both Fanny and Michelle's eyes were wide and Rachel had this smug look on her face that just screamed 'I-knew-it!'

I left them there, briskly walking away, to dormitory to start packing.

The rest of the week dragged on. During all of my lessons all that was on my mind was how Fathers mansion would look, if he had a gym or not and what kind of mission this was. Finally Friday was here.

All five of us were standing outside in our warmest clothes. But even in my five layers of clothing, the cold undying winter weather still made me shiver. I miss the sun. I don't remember experiencing warm, sunny weather, but I want it so badly I can almost feel it. Finally a jet landed and we all boarded while our luggage was being packed.

I slept for most of the time. It is a five hour flight and I was tired. Rachel was the one that woke me when we arrived, with heavy lids; I sat up and got out of the train. We all got into a limozine and even though I slept most of the time on the jet, I still felt sleepy. When we arrived, I made a mental note to try and stay awake because if we were going to have a tour of this place (wich was huge) I'd rather pay attention than get lost.

The cars door opened and a man in a tux stood before us.

"Welcome, Mr. Benedict's been waiting for you. Please follow me." He said. Although I found it quite rude that he didn't even introduce himself, I scrambled out of the car with the others and followed him. We went through elegantly decorated double doors that led to a room big as one very tiny house. I gaped at the décor and…well, everything!

"…Mr. Benedict's office is right through here." The (I assumed to be) butler halted at the end of a short pew, at the end of it was a black door. I gulped and froze. All of us were very suddenly rooted to our spots. To my right was Rachel, who had a very serious look on her face, she caught my gaze and nodded. I sighed and started to walk. Even though I'd prefer the tension to being nervous in front of Father, we had to go in.

The door creaked and a rush of warmth came over me. There was a couch facing the fire and the office had this surprisingly cozy feel to it. I hadn't paid very much attention to the other whilst entering the room, but Fanny and Michelle was on either side of me now, both of them looked as scared as I felt.

"I presume you don't you don't know why you are here." The chair talked. Father didn't turn around to see us; he kept looking at the fire. "Let me start from the beginning then; we are a very secret organization. And we train teenagers all over the world in ITI to be spies. However inside bases struggle with the TND; the Teens Next Door. We have tried and failed to get rid of the seed of their organization; the Kids Next Door. Now we have found a better way to be rid of the burden, not to get rid of the seed, but what the seed will become. Therefore we have selected four of the best students from ITI to do so. Fub will show you to your rooms. Goodnight."

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was following the butler whose name seemed to be Fub. My head was about to explode from I had heard Father say. No one knew about all of this, except the fact that we were being trained to be spies. My head strained on the fact that it rested on our shoulder to defeat a whole organization of spies that were presumably better than us.

We were shown our rooms, the doors were all next to each other, but very spaced out. I picked the one in the corner on the end. After brushing my teeth, I went straight to my traveling cases to start packing. I was very happy to find the big space in the wardrobe, although I didn't own very much clothing items, it was great space for all soon-to-be-bought clothes and weapons.

The creek of my door had me sitting bolt upright in my bed. A black figure was walking toward me in my room. I switched my lamp on and jumped into a fighting stance. It was only Rachel. I breathed a long sigh of relief and allowed myself the panic I wouldn't allow myself to feel, to seep away

"I need to talk to you," Rachel whispered whilst plopping on the end of my bed.

"I hope so, I was enjoying my sleep." I yawned into my palm to further prove this.

"Don't you find it odd that Father didn't tell us _why_ we have to defeat the TND?" she breathed her words, as if paranoid. Of course I could tell Father of her suspicions, but I was wondering the exact same thing.

"Of course not, they're our enemy, of course we'd have to defeat them," I said in spite of myself.

"Why are they our enemy?"

"I don't know, but we both know it's dangerous to think of such things," I snapped back, because it was the truth. Rachel stood up and headed for the door

"Look Kuki, I know you're the fiercely loyal favorite, but I thought you'd understand."

I stared at the door that was quietly shut behind the blonde girl. What did she mean favorite? Was that what people back at the academy thought of me? As the _favorite?_ I pushed that unimportant thought out of my head and layed back onto my pillow. Rachel was right. I knew that. But for the life of me couldn't think why I thought she was.


	3. The hard life of Wallabee B Beatles

**Wally**

I wrapped a towel around my neck and sighed heavily. This was my last training session in the TND gym. School starts next week and my sector can't afford to be caught coming here. We do spend all of our summer underground to train and if we're caught going into a sewer or anything it might be a little 'suspicious'. Since I was one of the few that appreciated the training and practically lived in the Quarters most of my time, I thought that it was a dumb ass rule.

"I don't want to go back to school…" I groaned moodily. I sounded like a five year old, but at this moment, I could give less of a damn.

"You don't wanna get out? We've been in here the _whole_ summer and you still wanna gym all day and sweat like a pig?" Abby looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't see her point, so I just raised an eyebrow.

"Dude… just think of all the things you've been missin out on!" Hoagie called from the locker rooms. He was standing just outside the door with nothing but a towel on. I can't believe he used to be fat and obnoxious, now he's ripped and obnoxious.

Abby opened her mouth to talk but turned to Hoagie and was silent.

"The fresh air for one thing, and for another the _babes_." Hoagie looked dreamily into nothingness. Sure, whatever. I had not time for girls. Ever since puberty hit that's all Hoagie can talk about. Sure I've been with girls and shit, but those didn't really matter. "I mean-"

"Boy, put some fucking pants on." And with that, Abby stormed out.

"And close the goddamn door!" Nigels' voice boomed and echoed around the room. Hoagie muttered under his breath, but complied. That left me alone in the room. I guess I should say good bye to the gym.

"Goodbye."

And I left. I felt like bathing anyway, so I went to my room. It was far more relaxing to just soak after working out. I didn't plan on packing anything; my parents weren't expecting me home too soon so I'll just hang. With that in mind, I began searching the room for cigarette.

Smoking wasn't healthy, for me or my training, but sometimes even we screwed our missions over and we were in big shit. I'm a teenage spy, I fight people that are a danger to society not to mention gym ten times harder than the others so why the fuck can't I smoke?

I lit the tip of my one with the lighter I kept next to my bed and layed flat on my back. I enjoyed my time alone, being around other people just annoyed the fuck outa me and even if I like the people I'm with (only my sector) I get bored very easily. I took another drag and blew out through my nose.

"Evening Wallabee!"

I Jumped at the noise, but narrowed my eyes when I saw a bushy moustache with a round face behind it beaming at me through the TV.

"Damnit, Earl this better be good." I said through gritted teeth, while chucking my one into the ashtray. All Earl did was raise an eyebrow.

"Yes I was in the middle of making a perfectly great model of the new-," Hoagie said, though his voice was heard I couldn't see him on the screen

"Hoagie shut up; let's get this done with this!" Abby's voice was pissed.

"Geez, Abigail, what's got your panties-,"

"Please, will you just finish Earl?" My tone was deadly calm. I wasn't in the mood.

"I'll keep it short and sweet," He announced "it's Father. We've gotten news about where this academy might be. But our insider isn't quite sure if it's correct. You guys are to investigate."

"Who is this 'insider'?" Nigel asked after a long pause. I smirked; happy we'd gotten a mission…_finally_. We all waited for the answer but Earl remained silent before he completely disappeared from the screen and the rest of my sector were shown in their rooms doing their own thing.

"He didn't even tell us when." Uno scoffed. I didn't really care; we'd be off from school.

"Yeah, as I was saying. Abby why are you being so-,"

"'So' what?" Abby spat.

"Mean! You know what you're doing-,"

"I'm not _doing _anything!"

"Will both of you shut the fuck up please, you're ruining my mood." I said coolly. Then had this odd sense of déjà vu overcame me. I shook it off and felt for another drag but soon decided I was too lazy to look for more cigarettes and just layed there listening to silence.

"Ok teammates, I'll talk to Earl for us, set a date. In the meantime, we should snoop around Father's mansion." Our leaders block on the screen went black.

"When did you say our ninja costumes would be ready," I asked to keep Abby and Hoagie from arguing over nothing.

"They're not 'ninja costumes'" Hoagie said irritably "They're suits that allow us flexibility while not being too heavy that just so happen to be black."

"Sounds like ninja costumes to me," I said, my tone board.

"They're like normal clothing in shape," Hoagie said exasperatedly.

"Whatever," I switched the screen off and decided to head home. I miss Joey anyway.

"Wally!" Joey came hurrying from the sofa and we fist pumped.

"Hey Jo, what's up?" I smiled down at my brother.

"You missed my birthday." His tone was this strange mix of sad and angry and guilt eased down on my chest.

"Well I wasn't home Jo, but I can still take you out,"

"Where?"

"Anywhere- hey Mom," My mother crushed me in a bear hug.

"Must you leave every summer?"

"It's a school trip I have to." I tried to push off of her, but her grip was firm so I just stopped hugging her back.

"Jane, don't strangle the boy." I was so grateful to my father when my mother let go.

"Hey dad." I said awkwardly. Before brushing past everyone and heading to my room.

"No! Wallabee, you're eating at the table with the rest of us." I stopped halfway up the stairs.

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are. Now come, the table's already set." I sighed. I was telling the truth when I said I wasn't hungry but went back down stairs and took a seat.

"You smell of smoke." Mom said when we were all sitting down and eating. I hadn't touched my food.

"It's the factory's smoke." I said simply.

"Son we weren't born yesterday. Why are you smoking?" I looked at my father. Both of my parents were looking at me, Joey was staring at his plate.

"I'm not smoking

"Don't lie to us Wally." My mom had a stern look on her face. I sighed and stood up. This is why I didn't want to come to the table. I didn't like lying to my family. But I needed to most of the time and now it's just become a reflex. I made my way to my room was none too gentle in closing the door,

School was a motherfucker. I'd gotten three assignments for tomorrow and it was only sixth period. There were two new students on my class for Science and History. Next was English.

I'd already chosen my seat when the teacher came in followed by a girl. A very pretty girl.

"Class…" I ignored the teacher; instead I looked at the girl. She had the darkest black hair I'd ever seen and dark navy blue eyes. Her ivory cheeks had the slightest hint of pink; her lips were also chalky pink that curved into the slightest smile. She wore a shirt lined with different shades of green that hugged her figure. And man…did she have a figure. Even her legs were shapely.

"…make her feel welcome" She carried on but ignored her, watching the girl looking around for a desk and decided to sit at the seat right in front of me .

"Whoa, she's hot, weird name though…" Some boy next to me said. I wasn't really interested; I didn't need to know her name.

"…Kuki." He continued.

That name sounded oddly familiar... Where could I have possibly heard that name before? It wasn't even on the tip of my tongue. As a matter of fact, the answer was far from me. I decided to let it slide. Although I usually stick to what I decide to do, the name swirled around in my head. It was frustrating that I didn't remember her. I've never seen her around before. And even if I had, it wasn't her looks I'd recognized, it was her name.

_Kuki_…?

For the rest of the day I found myself struggling with that name. For the rest of the lesson, the back of her head distracted me…as if it had the answer written all over it. Finally the bell rang and I left that lesson while keeping an eye on her until I had to turn to get to my locker.

"We're going tonight." Abby voiced next to me. "We meet down the lane at the gate to his mansion."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, ok" Abby raised an eyebrow and gave me a slightly worried look then proceeded in giving me the time before she left.

I was actually really happy to have a distraction. For our mission I'd have to sneak out of my room and make sure that my mom or dad won't come into my room. To do this, I was sickly sweet when saying goodnight and added an "I love you".

"For now we don't go inside, just check the outside windows to see inside. Hoagie, you check for any and every security measure Father has. Abby, you're in charge of the west wing, Wally the back. I'll be on the east wing. Don't get caught and keep your talkies on you." Uno finished and we proceeded to climb the wall.

In next to no time I was rock climbing on the mirrors of the gigantic house and sprinting across the roof to get the other side and look through generous amounts of glass. Nothing but elegantly decorated rooms and long passageways, why did this guy need so much space? What was he-?

Just then I saw a girl in pajamas with long sandy blonde hair wrapped in a pink bow go into one of the rooms. I followed her direction and in the next room she was sitting on a bed with a blonde who had shorter hair. I took my talkie out and told what I saw.

"Does Father have children?" I asked.

"Uhm…I don't know, if he did wouldn't they go to some fancy private school?" Hoagies voice came through.

"Ok team, that's enough for tonight." said Uno through the walkie-talkie.

I climbed my way up to my bedroom window. God I was tired. Just as I scrambled through I landed chest first on the carpet. I realized my lights were on.

"I thought I put them off," I whispered to myself. To my surprise someone answered back.

"You did." It was my father. I looked up to find my father standing next to my bed and my mother sitting on it.

_Shit!_

* * *

**A/N- To Kota: Thanks a bunch and agreed. Anywho what do think of Wallys' relationship with his fam? They're a chilled family and Wally's the exact opposite. At least that's the vibe I was going for. I know it all seems a bit rushed...oh well, i was really tired when writing and didn't think it needed that much improvement...chapter 4 might take a bit longer...heh.**


End file.
